Ubi Sunt: ¿Donde están?
by battousai-clau
Summary: Taiora! fic nacido de un trabajo para el colegio.... Sora recuerda como conocio a Tai y su vida antes de la guerra... segunda guerra mundial
1. Chapter 1

_Hola aqui los dejo con un pequeño fic que salio de uno de mis trabajos para el colegio sobre Topicos literarios que fue elegido para formar parte de la revista del mi colegio! espero que lo disfruten! no se olviden de dejar reviews!_

_Ubi Sunt¿Donde están?_

Sora se despertó aquella fría mañana, con la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando nuevamente mientras dormía. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de la pequeña litera que compartía con su pequeño hijo de solo 1 año de edad.

Abrió la puerta del refugio antibomba y con precaución miró hacia fuera. Gracias a Dios su casa no había sido tocada por las bombas, bueno tenía una que otra ventana rota, pero muchas de las casas vecinas se encontraban destruidas con humo saliendo por entremedio de los escombros.

Esto ya se estaba haciendo algo habitual para los habitantes de Londres puesto que los bombardeos ya llevaban más de un mes. Pero Sora aun no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que su país estaba en guerra y que su esposo no estaba porque hacia solo un par de semanas lo habían llamado para pelear por su país.

La joven madre agarró a su niño que aun estaba durmiendo con cuidado y salió del refugio para volver a su casa puesto a que ya no había peligro de Bomba. Entró a la casa y dejó a su hijo en la pieza y bajó a la cocina por algo de café. Tomó su taza y sentada en el sillón favorito de su marido, que daba hacia la calle, se sirvió su bebida mientras recordaba aquellos momentos en donde había paz y ella estaba junto a su familia feliz, sin preocupaciones. ¿Dónde habían quedado esos días donde todo estaba bien, tranquilo, sin bombas ni cenizas¿Donde? Atrás muy lejos en el pasado. Inalcanzables, tras una muralla de dolor, muerte, cenizas, bombas y todo lo que traía consigo la guerra. Y quien sabe cuando regresaran…

La Foto que se encontraba a su lado en una mesita, le recordó él día en que conoció a Taichi.

Era un hermoso día de primavera y Sora se encontraba recorriendo los bellos paisajes de "Green Park" cerca de Picadelly Circus, era su pasatiempo favorito. Un día mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos, se tropezó con un joven que se encontraba corriendo en dirección opuesta. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

"Discúlpeme" dijo Sora apenada. "andaba algo distraída"

"No tienes porque disculparte, yo debí tener más cuidado" dijo él con una sonrisa, que cautivó a la joven casi de inmediato. "Me llamo Taichi, un gusto conocerla"

"Sora" dijo ella sonrojada.

Nunca antes había conocido a un chico tan guapo en su vida, y algo en su corazón le decía que esto duraría para siempre. Luego de ese encuentro en el parque, las cosas pasaron muy rápido para ambos. Su noviazgo solo duró unos meses y luego para navidad Tai pidió su mano en matrimonio, un par de meses después se encontraba celebrando su unión ante Dios junto a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Fueron días maravillosos, todo era paz y alegría y ni siquiera se asomaba una señal de que la guerra fuera a estallar, todo estaba tan tranquilo.

9 meses después, otra alegría apareció en la vida de la joven pareja. Su pequeño hijo. Un hermoso varón igual a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre. Ninguno de los dos sabía describir como se sentían. Era un sentimiento que los llenaba por completo. Ahora era una verdadera familia y nada ni nadie podría sepáralos nunca…

La guerra estalló meses después y todo lo mágico de la vida de la pareja despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La nieve se convirtió en cenizas y la felicidad en tristeza.

Taichi fue llamado para la guerra por orden del gobierno y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar, con todo el dolor que le provocaba alejarse de Sora y de Takuya.

"Prométeme que volverás" dijo Sora sin poder aguantar su llanto.

Tai dejo sus cosas y abrazó fuertemente a su mujer y con un largo y calido beso le prometió que volvería a su lado y al de Takuya. Luego de besarle la frente a su hijito subió a la camioneta que lo llevaría hasta el campo de batalla.

Desde aquel día Sora nunca volvió a ser la misma, su vida se había derrumbado. Se sentía sola y desprotegida. Todos los días rogaba a Dios por que su marido volviera a salvo. Estaba perdida si Taichi. Pero debía ser valiente y luchar contra esta tristeza ya que él le prometió que volvería.

Todo le recordaba al amor de su vida y no podía dejar de pensar en todos aquellos recuerdos. Soñaba todos los días qué el aparecería y se quedaría con ella y con Takuya para siempre, le decía que todo se había terminado y que volvería la paz. Pero solo era un sueño. Las bombas, los escombros y los llantos de las mujeres y niños que quedaban en la ciudad se lo recordaban a diario.

¿Cuándo terminaría esta estúpida guerra que lo único que hacía era derramar sangre de gente inocente¿Cuándo terminaría su sufrimiento¿Dónde quedó la Paz, la alegría¿Dónde quedó el amor? eran preguntas que Sora no podía quitarse de la cabeza y a las que no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Pero su esperanza, su ilusión de volverlo a ver, de que esto pronto terminaría le daba fuerza para sobrevivir la guerra. No podía rendirse, su hijo y su esposo la necesitaban y ella no los decepcionaría...


	2. NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Hola a todos!

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! A Sofia-Princess, CoNnY-B, Iori-Jestez, honter, soldado dragon.

Me alegro que les haya gustado el fic… la verdad no tenia mucha confianza en el porque lo hice apurada como un trabajo para el colegio… y tampoco me imagine que tendría una buena calificación por él. Pero me equivoqué ya que obtuve la máxima nota que se puede obtener aquí en Chile (q es un 7) y además lo eligieron para ser parte de la revista de mi colegio y eso fue una sorpresa ya que nunca han elegido un trabajo mío. Y también ha tenido una muy buena aceptación x parte de ustedes que me hace más feliz todavía…

Yo se que todos quieres saber que ocurre con Tai (si muere o vuelve con Sora) la verdad es que no lo se ya que no creo que continúe con esta historia ya que para mi esta terminada… pero quiero que ustedes se queden con las ganas de saber que es lo que va a ocurrir… si alguien esta interesado en seguir el fic…bienvenido sea… de verdad! Pero debe contar con los siguientes requisitos:

El Nº de palabras y de capítulos es libre

Podrán publicarlos ustedes pero debe decir que esta basado en mi fic

Debe estar aprobado por mi!

Si a alguien le interesa por favor mandarme un mail!

Gracias a todos!

BATTOUSAI-CLAU


End file.
